Love Beyond the Games
by NinaHawthorne101
Summary: Nina and Peeta have fallen in love though it is not clear till after the 74th Hinger Games. sorry i suck at summeries. Lemon Pairisgs. Peeta/OC Gale/Katniss.
1. Proluge

**Hey guys this is my first Fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger GAmes. I own Nina **

* * *

6 years ago

Nina walked into the Hob with her older brother Gale. "Gale, what are we doing?" Nina asked. Nina was olny 11 and she didnt know why her and her 13 year older brother were in the Hob. "We are about to sell what I hunted today." Gale said looking into his sisters eyes. They had both illegally went into the forset and caught and killed some animals. "Come on Nina it's alright." Gale said. Nina noddedalked in and the first person they were greeted by was a lady named Greasy Sea. "Hello children, can I help you?" She said. "Yes I want to sell these." Gale said holding out the two rabbits they caught. "Your Harold's son and daughter arernt you?" Greasy Sea said. Nina nodded. "Here you go. I am very sorry for your losse." Greasy Sea said handing them a handfull of coins.

2 years later

Nina now 13 walked with Gale and their friend Katniss and her little sister Prim. they were headed for the reaping. Gale had to go to the 15 year old section while Katniss and Nina went to the 13 year old section and Prim went with Mrs. Everdeen and Mrs. Hawthorne. The escorte for the District 12 tributes for the Hunger Games, Effie Trinket comes up to the Podium. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odd forever be in your favor. Now it's time to select our tributes. Ladies first." Effie said. She reached her hand into the glass bowl on the right. She grabbed a peice of paper and opened it. "And our brave young women this year is Nina Hawthorne." Effie said. Nina's eyes widened in fear. She slowly started walking twoards the stage. "No! I volentrer as tribute." Shouted a girl from the 16 year old section. "Millie dont." Nina said. "Im not letting you go." Millie said. "Well done young lady. Now what is your name?" Effie asked Millie. "Millie Heartwrite." Millie said.

3 years later

Nina watched the games that year because Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were the tributes. It was the end of the games or nearing it. Katniss had just sent the district 2 tribute Cato out of his misery by shooting an arrow straight into his brain. Both Peeta and Katniss were about to commit suicide when they were both declared the winners. Nina rememebered durig his interviwe Peeta had said he wasin love with a young hunter back in district 12. The only hunters in district 12 were Nina, Katniss and Gale. Nina knew that Peeta didnt love Gale, so it could eaither mean her or Katniss. Nina was waiting with Gale and Prim for Peeta and Katniss to return. She was secretly excited for Peeta to return because she had fallen in love with him. When she saw Katniss and Peeta step off the train she ran over to them. She hugged Katniss first then she hugged Peeta. "Im so happy that your home Peeta." She whispered in his ear. "I am too." he said

* * *

**Oooooo cliffie lol. well this is only like an intro to what the real story is haha love yall r&r plz**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger GAmes. I own Nina **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Present time

Nina looked through the window of Katniss' home in the Victor's Village. "Your staring at him again Nina." Gale said. He moved in with Katniss shortly after the games. Nina glared at her brother. "Why dont you just go talk to him." Katniss said. "He doesnt like me." Nina said. Katniss smirked. While she was taking care of Peeta in the cave he told her who it was thsat he fell in love with. "Oh trust me he does. Go talk to him." Katniss said. Nina sighed and got up. She walked out of Gale and Katniss' home and went to Peeta's. she knocked on the door. "Who is it?" She hearded Peeta say. "It's Nina." Nina said. There were a few thuds like something being knocked over and the door opened to reveal a flushed Peeta. "Hi Nina." He said. "Hey Peeta, is this a bad time? I can come back later." Nina said. "Oh no it's fine." Peeta said. Nina giggled when she realized that he had smeared flour on his right cheek. "what?" Peeta asked. "You have smeared flour on your cheek." Nina said. She reached out and whipped it off. "There." She said. Peeta smiled and placed his hand on hers. They stared into each others eyes for a moment. 'Do you need help?" Nina asked. Peeta smiled. "Sure." He said. Nina walked into his home to see that he was making cookies. "Oh cookies!" Nina exclaimes rushing to the table.

{Peeta's POV}

I smiled as Nina ran to my kitchen table. "This is awesome!" She squealed in delight. Just then I heared another knock. I truned to see Katniss and Gale. "We heard a squeal and we got worried." Gale said. "Oh Gale I'm sorry I saw that Peeta was making cookies and I guess I got a little excited." Nina said blushing. Gale smiled. "Do you mind if we help Peeta?" Katniss asked. "No problem. The more the marrier." I say. Katniss smiled and pulled Nina's blond hair into a braid. The weird thing about Nina is shes from the Seam but she has blue eyes and blond hair while her entire family (including her deceased father) has black hair, grey eyes, and olive skin. "Alight evryone get an apron on." I said. The four of us spent the night flinging flour at each other spraying icing everywhere and laughing. "Alright. I'm going to go back to mine and Gale's place Gale you coming?" Katniss asked. Gale nodded and they left. "Hey Peeta do you mind if I use your shower?" Nina asked. I looked at her and smiled. "Yeah first door on the left when you walk up stairs." I tell her. "Thans." She says. She runs upstairs.

"Hey Peeta where are the towels?" I heard Nina call. Then I heard a thud. I ran upstairs and ran into the bathroom to see Nina on the ground with a giant cut on her hand. "Oh my god are you alright?" I asked her. Nina didnt say anything. "Nina look at me, what happened are you alright?" I asked her. Nina looked into my eyes. "I placed my hand on the counter when I called down to you and when I looked at my hand I saw the blood." Nina told me. "How did you fall?" I asked. "I get queasy around blood. I fell back against the wall." Nina said. I grabbed a wash cloth and wet it. Then I placed it against her hand. Nina hissed in pain and placed her head on my shoulder. I blushed when she did that but I held the cloth against her hand.

"I'm sorry Peeta." She said to me. "Why?" I asked confused. "I'm such a burden." Nina said. I placed my hands on her cheeks for a moment. "No your not Nina." I said. Nina smiled. I grabbed some badages and then I handed her a towel. "Ok is there anyhthing else?" I asked. "I dont have sanything to change into." Nina said. "One second." I said. I ran to my room and grabbed an old tee shirt and a pair of my boxers. I ran back to Nina. "Here." I said handing the clothes to her. "Thanks again." She said. I walked out and went into my room. I cleaned up myself and got dressed in fresh clothes. I went back to my kitchen and cleaned up the mess. "Wow you clean fast Peeta Mellark." I heard Nina say behind me. I turned to see her. Her hair wet my white tee shirt hanging off of her left shoulder, and my boxers tied tightly around her waist. I could tell that she didnt have her bra on and I could instantly feel my shorts becoming tight. "Thanks I guess." I say blushing a bit. Nina smiled and walked over to me. "Listen Peeta I was wondering if I could stay here?" Nina asked me. "Yeah sure. Let me go ready the guest room." I said. Before I could move Nina placed her hand on my chest. "No, I've been having night mares and I would feel safer if I could lay with you." Nina told me. And by the look in her eyes I could tell that what she just told me was true. "Yeah, thats fine Nina." I said. Nina smiled and hugged me pressingher chest against mine.

I blushed and hugged her back. "Lets go to bed and lets not tell Gale about this. I dont want to die." I said. Nina smiled and giggled. I smiled. It always made me smile when she giggled. "Of course. It would be a shame if you died." Nina said. I grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs to my room. "Well here it is." I said. We walked in and Nina sat on my bed. I sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. "You ready for sleep Peeta?" Nina asked me. "Yes I am. You?" I asked. Nina smiled and nodded. I laied back with Nina in my arms. She laied her head on my chest and closed her eyes. I smiled and turned my bedside lamp off and closed my eyes too. I am so happy because I have the girl that I'm in love with in my arms. Tonight couldnt get any better for me.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is complete. Chapter 2 will be up shortly. R&R**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I own Nina Hawthorne and Kami Mellark**

* * *

Chapter 2

{Nina's POV}

I woke up and looked around. I saw Peeta sleeping peacefully next to me. 'He's so cute when he sleeps' I thought to myself. I slowly got up and walked down sairs into the kitchen. "Nina, what are you doing here?" I heard a gruff male voice say. I turned to see Haymitch. "I've been havig nightmares lately and I asked Peeta if I could stay with him and he said yes." I said. Hymitch nodded. "What were these nightmares about?" Haymitch asked.

{Peeta's POV}

"Losing Peeta." Nina told him. "Losing him? How?" Haymitch asked. "Cato killing him with his sword." Nina said she looked down and I saw a tear escape her eyes. "You know Katniss wouldn't let that happen." Haymitch told her. "Katniss died too." Nina said. Haymitch seemed at a losse for words. "Nina, theres something you need to know." Haymitch said. "Peeta and Katniss care about you and Gale too much to die in the Hunger Games." Haymitch said. "But everynight since they got back Gale's been happy, but I havent. The only time I was happy was last night when I was layig wit Peeta with his arms around me." Nina told him.

"You like Peeta." Haymitch said. I looked up at Nina. "No. Not like. Love. I love Peeta Mellark." Nina said. What? Nina loves me? I'm nothing but a stupid baker boy."Why dont you tell him?" Haymitch asked. "I want to but I'm just scard that he wont like me back." Nina said. "You maybe surpried." Haymitch said smiling at her. Nina raised an eyebrow in question. "Morning." I said walking out. "Hey Peeta." Nina said blushing. She then giggled. "What?" I asked. "Your hairss messed up." Haymitch explained. Nina walked up to me and gently started to smooth out my hair. I smiled at nina and pulled her into a hug. My arms went from her waist to her knees and I lifted her up and threw her over my shoulder. "Ahhhh Peeta! Put me down!" NIna exclaimed. I smiled and ran out of my house with her on my shoulder.

I saw Nina's mom nd her younger sibling walk up to Katniss' and Gale's home. "Mommy look Nina's been attacked cane we go help her?" Nina's little sister Posy said. "Go ahead." Mrs. Hawthorne said. Posy ran and jumped on my leg. Rory and Vick ran and tried to get Nina down. I started laughing and I set Nina down just as Gale and Katniss walked out. "What's going on?" Katniss asked. "Gang up on Peeta!" Posy yelled from my leg.

Katniss, Nina and Gale smiled an they started to join Rory Vick and Posy in attacking me. "Ok ok I give up you won." I said. Nina smiled and helped me up. "That was fun Peeta I had fun." Nina told me. I smiled and hugged her. Nina placed her head n my shoulder. "Everyne we need to get ready today's the reaping." Katniss' mother said. Nina looked down and left with her mother. "Ill see you at the reaping Peeta." She said to me.

{Gale's POV}

I looked at my little sister in her pale blue dress. "Gale I'm scared. What if they choose me?" Nina asked. "It's unlikly Nina." I tole her. Nina grabbed my hand as we left the walkd into the squear and signed in. I stood with then adultes while Nina and Rory made their was to their sections. Rory at the 12 year old section Prim at the 13 year old section and Nina at the 17 year old section. Peeta, Katniss and Haymitch all joined the mayor and Effie Trinket on the stage. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odd be ever in your favor." Effie said. "Now our tributes. Ladies first." Effie said walking over to the glass globe containig the female names. She reached her hand in and grabbed a slip. She walked back to the podium and opened it. "Our female tribute is... Nina Hawthorne!" She said. Everyone looke at my sister as she silently made her way to the stage.

"Well done young lady." Effie said. Nina looked at Katniss and Peeta. Her eyes showing the fear that she felt. "Now our male tribute." Effie said. "And our male tribute is David Parks." Effie said. David walked up to the stage. "Lets give these two the best of luck and may the odds be forever in there favor." Effie said. Nina Looked at the crowed before she was carted to the Justice building. I looked at my mom then my little siblings. This isnt good.

{Nina's POV}

We entered the Justice building and David and I were seperated. The door closed behind me and I turned to the door that leads to the outside. Just then the door opens and Posy comes running in. She threw her arms around my neck and held on. "Dont go Nina please dont." She cried into my ear. "I'm sorry baby girl but no one volentreered for me. And pluse better me then Prim." I said. I looked up as the rest of my family and Prim walked in. I set Posy down and I hugged Gale, "Be safe and win." He told me. Rory then hugged me and so did Vick and Prim. "I'll win for you guys and Peeta and Katniss. I promise." I said. "Times up." The Peacekeeper said. My family left then David and I walked on to the tain. We pulled out of the station and I walked into my room. Once I got there I saw Peeta sitting on my bed. He looked up just as I walked through the door.

"Nina I am so sorry that you got reaped." He said. "It's ok. I promised my family that I would win." I told him. "Even if it means killing your childhood friend?" Peeta asked me. He did have a point. David and I grew up together. "I doubt it will be me that killes him." I said. "Your probably right." Peeta said. I looked into his eyes and then I broke down into tears. Peeta's arms encircled me and held me against his chest. "Shh Nina you will be fine." He told me. "But what if I die?" I aksed. "You wont I'll make sure of it." Peeta told me. Just then Haymitch and Katniss appeared in my door way. "Nina you wont die. You know why I know?" Katniss asked me. "Why?" I asked. "Because of your talents." Katniss said.

* * *

**Ohhh Cliffie. Lol well thats chapter 2 chapter w=three will probably be up tomorrow night Love ya R&R**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I own Nina Hawthorne and Kami Mellark I also dont Own Aftermath by Adam Lambert.**

* * *

Chapter 3

{Peeta's POV}

"Talents?" I asked. Katniss nodded. "She is extremly talented with a Bow and she can handle knifes." Katniss said. "She can also mezmerize people with her voice." David said. "I highly doubt that I can kill people with my voice." Nina said. "What do you mean her voice?" Haymitch asked. "She can sing like Katniss." I said. Nina blushed. "Lets hear it then." Haymich said. Nina took a deep breath and opened her mouth. "_Before you break you have to shed your armour! Take a trip and fall into the glitter! Tell a stranger that they're beautiful! So all you feel is love, love! All you feel is love, love_!" Nina sang. She was blushing from head to toe. "That was amazing. You and David could use that as an advantage." Haymitch said. "How?" David asked. "Well she can sing to distract the others while you kill them." Haymitch said. "That wont work." Nina said. "Why?" Katniss asked. "David will be mezmerized to." I said. That thought dawned on everyone but me and Nina. "Ok well lets let Nina sleep." HAymitch said. We all got up and Katniss, Haymitch and David left. I went to follow but I felt Nina's petite hand grab my wrist. "Stay with me." She whispered.

"Always." I said. Nina smiled and hugged me. I held her against me then she pulled away and lead me to her bed. I sat next to her and she looked down. "I dont want this Peeta. I'm scared." Nina said. I placed my hand over hers. "Nina look at me." I said. She looked up at me. "You will be fine. I promise." I said. Nina smiled and started to lean forward. I did to until our lips touched. I instantly felt a spark go through my body. I wonder if she felt it to. Oh god my pants are becoming tight again.

{Nina's POV}

Peeta's lips were so soft. That spark I felt when we first kissed had been intesnifying. I placed my hand on Peeta's chest and I pushed him onto his back and I gently climbed on top of him. I blushed and looked into his blue eyes. All of the sudden I felt something poking my upper thigh. Peeta blushed. Then I realized that it was his erection. My blush deepened. "Did I cause it?" I asked. Peeta looked confused for a moment but then he realized that I was asking about his erection. "Yes you do. And I just want to tell you that I love you." Peeta said. I looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" Peeta asked. "You love me?" I asked in a small voice. Peeta smiled and nodded. I smiled and pressed my lips against his again and he rolled us over so he was on top. My arms wound their way around his neck and I pulled him close. Peeta's left hand went to my leg and gently started to lift my dress. I pushed him up and removed my dress giving him the viwe of my in my bra and panties. I blushed at his stare. I quickly looked away. "Hey Nina your beautiful I was just admiring." Peeta said. I smiled and kissed him again. Peeta's tounge gently traced my lower lip begging me for entrance. I opened my mouth and his tounge swiftly went in. We fought for domonince for a little bit. He won that battle and I placed my hands at the hem of his shirt. I slowly started to lift his shirt over his head. He took it off and I just stared.

Peeta smiled and placed my hand on his chest. I moved my hand along his chest and I kissed him. "You, Peeta Mellark, are extremly handsome." I whispered against his lips. Peeta smiled and gently unhuooked my bra. My bra fell to the floor letting my C sized breasts out in his viwe. He hestiently placed his hand on my chest and squezzed. I moaned out in pleasure and Peeta smiled. He kissed me again and undid his pants. I pulled his pants down to reveal his black boxers, which have a tent in em. I licked my lips and pulled his boxers down. Peeta's 8" cock came into viwe. I smiled and kissed it. Peeta moned and I engulfed it. "Oh god! Nina you are so good at this." Peta moans. I bobb my head up and down his shaft. Peeta's hands went into my blonde hair. "Nina stop. I want you now." Peeta said I released his cock with a pop and I came up his body. I kissed him and slide my panties down. Peeta smiled and kissed me. He pushed me on my back and started to tease me by gently rubbing his cock against my opening. "Peeta." I moaned. Peeta smiled and started to kiss down my body. Soon his face was at my pussy. He licked the length of my pussy causing me to moan out. Peeta smiled and gently slide one finger into my pussy. I moaned out as he moved his finger in and out. "Peeta stop teasing!" I moaned out. "As you wish my love." Peeta whispered seductivally in my ear.

Peeta gently spread my legs apart and lined himself up with me. "Nina, are you sure? This will hurt at first." Peeta said. I nodded and Peeta started to push into me. I moaned out and then I fetl the pain. I clutched Peeta's back as he broke my hymen. "Tell me when." Peeta said. I nodded and waited a minuet and then I thrusted against him. Peeta got the hint and started to thrust in and out. Slowly at first but gradually getting faster. "Oh god! Peeta harder! Faster!" I moaned. Peeta got faster and he kissed my neck and started sucking on the spot he kissed. My legs wrapped around his waist and that caused him to go deeper into me causing us both to moan in pleasure. Peeta places my hand on his ass and I smirked. "You shouldnt have put my hands there." I moaned out. Peeta raised an eyebrow. I pushed up and started riding him. Peeta moaned out and kissed me. "Nina, I'm about to cum." Peeta moans out and pushed himself deep inside of me and cums.

I fall on my back and I breath heavily. Peeta pulled out of me and laied next to me. Peeta placed his arms around me and kissed my neck again. "That was amazing Nina." Peeta said holding me to his chest. I smiled and breathed in his scent. "I couldn't agree more Peeta." I said. Peeta smiled and kissed my forehead. "Come lets shower." Peeta said. I nodded and we walked to the shower. Peeta turned it on and pulled me into it with him. The warm water cascaded down my back as Peeta rubbed the soap all over my back. I smiled and did the same for him. Peeta started washing his hair and his body. I went to wash my hair but Peeta stopped me. "Let me." He said. I blushed and smiled and let him wash my hair. He rinsed out the soap and kissed my neck. We got out of the shower and got dressed. Peeta grabbed my hand and we walked out to the dinning train. Katniss saw our intertwined hands and smiled. Effie saw it too. "What is this?" She asked pointing to mine and Peeta's hands. "We found Love." Peeta said.

* * *

**Ohhh Cliffie. Lol well thats chapter 3 chapter 4 will probably be up tomorrow night Love ya R&R**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I own Nina Hawthorne and Kami Mellark I also dont Own Aftermath by Adam Lambert.**

* * *

Chapter 4

{Peeta's POV}

"Love?" Repeated Effie. I shook my head yes and pulled Nina to me. She smiled and laied her head on my shoulder. Haymitch and Katniss smiled and walked up to us. "I am so happy for you." Katniss said. Nina smiled and hugged her best friend. "Peeta a word." Haymitch said. I walked over with him to somewhere private. "I know you guys just had sex." Haymitch said. I blushed. "Just so you know if she gets pregnant they cant take her out of the games." Haymitch said. "It's still too early to tell if she is pregnant or not." I said. Haymitch nodded in agreement. We both looked at Nina. She was talking to a crying David. We walked back over there. "David, I'm not going to kill you. I will protect you. I promise." Nina told him. "Nina it's not the same. Your my best friend I cant kill you and they are forcing me to." David said. Nina sighed and looked at the braclet that David was wearing. "I gave that to you." she said to him. David smiled and hugged her.

I smiled and walked over to hug Nina. She smiled and hugged me back. "Alright everyone time for bed we have a big big big day tomorrow." Effie said. I grabbed Nina's hand and lead her to her room. We laied on her bed, her head on my chest my left arm drapped over her waist. "Peeta, I love you, so so much." Nina said. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I love you to Nina." I said. Nina smiled and snuggled deeper into my chest. Soon her breathing was even and I closed my eyes and soon followed her into the depths of sleep.

{Nina's POV}

_In dream_

_Peeta and I were walking through the Meadow in District 12. Him and Katniss had just won the Hunger Games and I couldnt be happier. As soon as they got back I told him that I fell in love with him. Peeta smiled and kissed me. Now we were walking through the Meadown holding hands and talking softly about our love for one another. "Nina I love you so much and these past few days with you have been amazing." Peeta whispered into my ear. I smiled and kissed him. He pulled back to reveal Cato, the vicious tribute from District 2. "Time to die little girl." He whispered. I screamed and truened and run. I wasnt in the Meadow anymore, I was in the arena for the Hunger Games. I saw Peeta, Katniss, and Gale on the otherside and I ran twoards them. I turned to see Cato charging after me getting closer. "Nina!" I heard Peeta scream. I turned back to see Cato's District partner, Clove stabbing him in the stomach. Next I saw Katniss and her little ally Rue being killed by Marvel, the boy from District 1. "Nina! Run!" I heard Gale shout as his throat was slit by the girl from District 1, Glimmer. I quickly turnmed to one side and ran into the forest. "You cant hide forever little girl." I heard Cato taunt. "Come out come out wherever you are." I heard Clove say. "We wont hurt you." Glimmer said in a sickly sweet voice. "We just want to talk." Marvel said. They all laughed and I could hear them getting closer. Just then I saw the male from 11 ,Thresh step up and push me behind him. "I'll protect you, I owe Katniss and Peeta that." He said. Cato and the other Carrers showed up. Cato quickly stabbed Thresh and I took off running. I ran up to a tree and tried to climb. I felt Cato's hand grab my small ankel and yank. I fell down ontop of him and he quickly pinned me._

_Cato kept me in place, straddaling my hips. Glimmer wen behind him to my legs and she started to unbuckle my belt. She ever so slowly started to pull my pants off of my legs. Marvel made a sound of approval. "Good guess Cato, she is amazing." Marvel said. I struggled against Cato's grip. I stopped when I felt my panties slide off my legs leaving my lower body exposed. "Damn, shes soaking wet!" Glimmer said. "Well Glim, have your fun." Clove said smiling down at me. Glimmer spread my legs and got inbetween them. I felt her tounge gently lick up my pussy. I bit back a moan as she did so. "Oh Glim she isnt making any noise you need to make her scream." Clove said. Glimmer smiled and licked me again cai=uing me to scream. 'No Peeta help me' I thought. Cato tore off my shirt and started biting and licking my chest. I tried to push him off of my but Clove stood over me her pants and undies gone. She put her pussy to my face and forced me to lick her. By then I was crying. "Alright ladies let me have my fun. Marvel are you sure you dont want to have some fun?" Cato questioned. Marvel shook his head and Cato started undressing. He laied on top of my and spread my legs apart. "No! No! Peeta help me!" I screamed out. Cato chuckled. "Lover Boy is dead little girl he wont save you." Cato whispered in my ear. He leans up and starts to put the head of his cock in._

I shoot up panting and covered in sweat. I must have let out a scream because Peeta wakes up too, and Effie, Katniss, Haymitch, and David all rush into my room. "Nina look at me, whats wrong?" Katniss said. "I heard whimpering when I walked by a few minuets ago." David said. "She only doesnt that when she has a nightmare." David continued. "Nina did you just have a nightmare?" Peeta asked me holding me to his chest. I nodded and burried my face into his chest. "What was it about?" Haymitch asked sitting on the other side of me. "Well ummmm Cato was about to..."I looked around to see everyone staring at me waiting for me to sontinue. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth. "He was about to rape me." I said.

* * *

**Ohhh Cliffie. Lol well thats chapter 4 chapter 5 will probably be up tomorrow night Love ya R&R and I know Glimmer and Clove arent lesbians but I just thought of this and had to do it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I own Nina Hawthorne and Kami Mellark I also dont Own Aftermath by Adam Lambert.**

* * *

Chapter 5

{Nina's POV}

"What?" Katniss asked. "In the dream it stfromarted out as a date between me and Peeta but then when we kissed I pulled back to reveal Cato. I ran then I saw you Peeta and Gale along with little Rue. Peeta called out to me then I saw Clove stab him then you and Rue were killed by Marvel and Gale was killed by Glimmer. They all chased me into the forest where Thresh tried to protect me but Cato killed him. I tried to climb a tree but Cato grabbed my ankel and I fell then Glimmer...she did things to me with her tounge then Cato went to put his head in and thats when I woke up." I said explaining my dream. Peeta's hold on me tightened and I looked down. Katniss saw my look and pulled Peeta away from me. "Peeta we need to talk." She said. Peeta nodded and they walked out the door.

{Peeta's POV}

Katniss and I walked outside of mine and Nina's room. "Peeta your scaring her." Katniss said. I looked back at Nina to see her crying. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I know. I'm sorry its just in her dream Cato was going to rape her and I wasnt there to stop it because I fucking died." I said. "Peeta it's not going to happen Cato's dead." Katniss said. "I know but I'm just scared that she'll have another nightmare like that. She had nightmares before about losing me and this time she lost me and was going to get raped." I said. Katniss looked back at Nina who was being held losly by Effie and was slowly falling back to sleep. "She needs you Peeta. She really does." Katniss said. I nodded and walked back into our room. "Nina look its Peeta. I'm gonna let him lay with you ok?" Effie said to Nina who nodded numbly. I sat next to her while everyone filed out. "You ok?" I asked. Nina slowly nodded and then she threw her arms around my neck and started crying into my chest. "Peeta it was so scarry. I kept calling for you hoping that Clove didnt really kill you and that you were going to save me but Cato kept saying you were dead. I was so scared." Nina whimpered into my chest.

I held Nina and gently stroked her back as she cried. " Nina I will promise you that you will be safe. Stay away from the Carreres. Dont make any allies not even David." I told her. "But how will I survive with out an allie?" Nina asked. "You will know how to. Nina your strong." I said. Nina smiled and kissed me. I kissed her back and we fell asleep. When I woke up Nina was still asleep so I quietly got up and left her to sleep. "Morning Peeta." Haymitch said. "Morning." I said getting a cup of coffee for me and a cup of herbal tea for Nina. Mrs. Everdeen said that it would help soothe anyone. "How is she?" I heard David ask. I turned to him. "She's fine just tired. She's still asleep. I'm gonna take her some breakfeast and some tea." I said. I grabbed a tray and placed a plate on it and put eggs, sasuage, bacon, and some grits on it. I grabbed the cups and placed them on the tray and walked back to mine and Nina's room.

When I arrived in the room Nina was sitting up in the bed. "Morning." I said quietly to her setting the trey down on the nightstand. "Morning." Nina said softly. She looked from me to the trey. "Did you bring me breakfest in bed?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. "Peeta you didnt have to." Nina exclaimed. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "I wanted to. It looked like you went through hell last night from your nightmare so I wanted to make you something." I said. Nina blushed and kissed me. I eagerly kissed her back. "Ok so what's planned for today?" Nina asked once we broke the kiss. "Well you are going to meet Cinna. He was Katniss' styleist last year." I told her. Nina nodded. "And he's going to perpare me for the Parade and the Interview?" Nina asked. I nodded and she started eating.

{Nina's POV}

Once We got into the Capitol I was taken into this place called the Remake Center. My Prep Team Octavia, Falvius, and Venia came up to me. "Oh this is Katniss' little blonde friend."Octavia exclaimed. "Alright young lady lay back and let us do our magic." Falvius said. I laied back and I felt this warm gel spread on my leg then something placed over it and then it was violently ripped off. I screamed out in pain. "Oh here hold my hand just dont scream. "Venia said holding out her hand. I grabbed it as the continued. Soon I was hairless and my hair was put up in a bun with my bangs curled on the right side of my face and very little make up applied to my face. I waited into a room for Cinna. I heard a knock and I opened the door to see Cinna smiling at me. "Hello Nina. Katniss has told me all about you. I am Cinna, I'll be your stylist." He said. I smiled and hugged him catching him off gaurd for a moment. He then hugged me back and we sat. "So, what are you doing for my dress?" I asked. Cinna smiled and beckoned me closer to the bag that was haning on the wall behimd him. He opened it to reveal a black gown.

"Oh Cinna that's beautiful." I said. Cinna smiled. "Well I want you to look good for the Capitol and also for Peeta." Cinna said. I blushed when he said Peeta's name. He took the dress out and I stepped into it and he tied it in the back. I felt some things on my back. "What's on my back?" I asked. "That it for the synthetic fire." Cina said as he placed the crown on my head. "Both your dress and crown and Davids suit's cape and his crown are going to have synthetic flames." Cinna said. I smiled and Katniss walked in. "Oh Nina you look beautiful." Katniss said. I smiled and hugged her. Cinna lead me to where David and our chariot is. I saw David in a black suit with the top of his cape on his back with his crown on his head."Alright the Parade is about to starte so lets get the flames on." Portia said. "No, wait till 11 is about to leave." Katniss said, Cinna nodded and the chariots started to go in the order of the districts. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. 11 was getting ready to go when Cinna lit the fire on our costumes. "Alright big smiled and wave." Katniss said. 11 went the we did.

{Peeta's PoV}

When the Disrtict 12 chariot came out I was stunned. Nina had on a floor length black dress that shimmered a light grey when she moved and her back and black gold crown were on fire kind of like how Katniss and I were last year. Nina looked absolutly beautiful. She was smiling and waving at the crowd and was blowing them kisses. When she saw me she smiled and waved at me. I smiled and waved back. Her and David came to a stop next to District 11 at the centerof the squear. The girl fromm 11 smiled at Nina while both the tributes from 1, 2, and 4(Thr Carrers) all glared at her. I looked at Haymitch and he nodded. Nin just made six enemies and the Games havent even started yet.

* * *

**Ohhh Cliffie. Lol well thats chapter 5 chapter 6 will probably be up tomorrow night Love ya R&R **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I own Nina Hawthorne and Kami Mellark I also dont Own Aftermath by Adam Lambert.**

* * *

Chapter 6

{Nina's POV}

"That was amazing!" I squealed. I hoped off of the chariot where the flames were extiguished. "You did amazing Nina." Cinna said hugging me. "Peeta looked happy, well more like stunned." David laughed. I smiled and blushed. 'Peeta thought I looked beautiful?' I thought to myself. Just then Peeta, Katniss and Haymitch appeared with Effie. "How was it?" David asked. Peeta smiled and lifted me up and twirled me in the air. I started giggling and he set me down. "You were both amazing. Cinna Portia you've really out done yourselves this year." Peeta said. Just then a man with powder blue hair came up to us. "Peeta Katniss welcome back." He said. "Cesar." Katniss says smiling. Cesaer looks at how Peeta was holding me. "So this is the young girl that has stolen your heart?" Cesaer asked. Peeta smiled and nodded kissing my forehead. "I will look forward to interviweing you miss." He said. I smiled as he left. "Well lets get upstairs." Effie said. I nodded and we all walked upstairs to the Penthouse.

I passed by the tibutes from district 2. The girl glared at me, probably for outshining her, but the boy he gazed at me with a soft warm look. I turned away, '_He's in love with me.'_ I thought to myself. I grabbed Peeta's hand and looked back at the boy. He looked envious. '_Yep he_ is' I thought. Peeta noticed my uneasyness and looked at me with confusion. I shook my head and mouthed 'I'll tell you later.' Peeta nodded. We went into the elevator and the girl from 11, who was smiling at me was there. "Hi." She said. "Hi." I said smiling. She blushed when she saw Peeta. "Your Peeta Mellark. One of the Victors from last years Hunger Games." She said in awe. I smiled and kissed Peeta's cheek. "Are you two lovers?" The girl asked. I smiled and nodded. She smiled and then the male from 2 got on. I could still see the envious look in his eyes. "So, you are the new female 12 tribute or should I say the new girl on fire?" He asked. I snorted. "And your the new self centerd git from 2?" I retorted. He glared at me then his gaze softened. "I'm Sean." He said. I glared at him. "So I'm not allowed to know your name?" Sean asked.

"Stop trying to distract my tribute." Peeta said playing the mentor card. Sean glared at him. "Your tribute or your girl?" Sean asked in disgust. Peeta was about to say something when I stepped infront of him. "Look Sean. It doesnt matter if I'm Peeta's girl or not. You are just going to die by my hand. I can already see it." I said. Sean smiled as his door opened. Instead of getting out he closed the door and the girl from 11 left once it hit her floor. He hit stop and pressed me against the wall. "Get off of her." Peeta growled. "You cant do anything to me." Sean said. I glared at him and I could tell we were by the Pent house. I opened my mouth. "RAPE!" I screamed. The door was pried open as a Peacekeeper grabbed Sean and Haymitch and Katniss came up.

"What is going on?" Haymitch said. "He tried to rape Nina." Peeta said catching on to my plan. "What no I didnt!" Sean exclaimed. The female Peacekeeper looked at my arm. "Then what happened to her arm?" She asked Sean. I looked at my arm to see a red mark. "He was squeezing her arm." Peeta said. I looked at Sean and he was staring at my chest. "Hey 2 eyes up here." I said pointing to my eyes. Sean glared and was carted off my the Peacekeepers. Katniss looks at me. "You alright?" She asked. I nodded ans Peeta placed his hand on my waist. "Go to bed you two." Haymitch said. I nodded and grabbed Peeta's hand. We walked to my room in silence. We finally made it to my room and Peeta looked at me. "Watch out for him." Peeta said. I nodded and hugged him. "Peeta, I love you." I said to him.

"I love you too Nina." Peeta said hugging me back. "Sleep with me?" I asked him. Peeta held me against him and smiled. "Of course." Peeta said. We walked into my room and I saw a pregancy test box. Luckily Peeta didnt see it and I grabbed it and hid it. Peeta wrapped his arms around my waist and he started kissing my neck. I moaned and pressed against him. "Peeta not now." I said huskly. I felt Peeta smile against my neck. He guided me to the bed and we laied down and cuddled. Peeta smiled and held me close. "Nina?" Peeta asked. "Yes love?" I replied. "How long have you loved me?" Peeta asked me. I blushed. "Since we were about 3." I said. Peeta raised his eyebrows. "Really?" Peeta asked. "Yeah. Gale took me into your fathers bakery to see wat type of cake I wanted for my birthday and I saw you icinh a cake and my father bought the one you were working on." I said. Peeta smiled. "How long have you loved me?" I asked him. "Well you have me beat by two years." Peeta said. "Tell me." I said. "Well it was on the third day of school we were five. The music teacher asked if anyone would like to sing and your handshot staight up. You walked up to the front and you started singing a lullby that was sang to you by Katniss' father sang to you."Peeta said.

He smiled at me. "it went: A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea Fuentecita que corre, clara y sonora Ruisenor que la selva Cantando llora Calla mientras la cuna, se balansea A la nanita nana nanita ella A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea Fuentecita que corre, clara y sonora Ruisenor que la selva Cantando llora Calla mientras la cuna, se balansea A la nanita nana, nanita ella" He sang soflty. I smiled. "Do you know what its about?" I asked. Peeta shook his head. "Its about a mother sining to her beautiful daughter." I said. Peeta smiled and kissed me. "Anyway after that I wanted to talk to you. I was too shy to. Then when your father died I went to see you with my father and I asked to speak with you but Gale said you were too depressed to speak to anyone. Then5 years had passed and I was reaped." Peeta said. "That was when I first spoke to you." I said. Peeta nodded and smiled.

Flashback

I walked into the Justice Building. I saw that Katniss had a visitor and that Peeta Mellark, the male tribute(and the guy I have been crushing on forever) didnt have any. I took a deep breath and walked in. Peeta looked up at me and blushed. "I know you dont know me but good luck." I said. Peeta smiled and beckond me closer to him. I walked forward and he pulled me into a hug. I blushed and hugged him back. "Thank you." He said. I breathed in his scent of freshly baked bread. "Good luck Peeta Mellark." I said.

End Flashback

"Yeah I remember that." I said. "I also remember your interview." I said. Peeta blushed and smiled.

Flashback

"So Peeta do you have a special girl back home?" Ceaser asked. Peeta blushed and smiled. "Yeah, well she isnt my girlfriend but she ment the world to me, she still does but she doesnt know it." Peeta said. "What do you mean?" Cesar asked. "Well the first time we spoke was when she came to wish me luck on the day of the reaping." Peeta said. "What does she do?" Ceaser asked. "She's a hunter." Peeta said. Cesaer smiled and patted Peeta's back. "I'll tell you what Peeta, you go out there and you win this thing and when you get home she'll have to go out with you." Cesaer said. Peeta smiled. "I think I will. I love her to death." Peeta said.

End Flashback

"Im an idiot I dint realize that you were talking about me till now." I said. Peeta smiled and kissed me. "What if I get pregnant?" I asked. Peeta sighed. "I dont know. I really dont but it's impossible to tell." Peeta says. I shurg and kiss him. "Peeta I love you." I said. I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes. "I love you too Nina. With all my heart and soul." Peeta said as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Ohhh Cliffie. Lol well thats chapter 6 chapter 7 will probably be up tomorrow night Love ya R&R **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I own Nina Hawthorne and Kami Mellark I also dont Own Aftermath by Adam Lambert.**

* * *

Chapter 7

{Peeta's POV}

_In Dream_

_I looked at Nina her blonde hair pulled back into a braid. "Nina." I said. She truned around to reveal a scared look. "Peeta go save yourself." She said. She turned and started walking to Cato. "NO! NINA STOP! HE'S GOING TO RAPE YOU!" I screamed. Cato started chuckling and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well Lover Boy is right." Cato said. Nina looked at me then tried to get away from him. "No! Let go of me!" Nina screamed. Cato started to drag Nina away and I tried to get to her. I turned to see Clove, Cato's district partner had her arms around me. "Peeta! Save me!" I heard Nina scream. I punched Clove in the stomach. She let go of me and I ran twoards where Nina's voice came from. I ran faster and faster. "Peeta!" Nina screamed again. I saw a clearing and I ran into it to see that Cato had Nina pinned to the ground and his pants around his ankles. He was trying to remove Nina's but I came up and punched him in the face. "Do not touch her ever again!" I yelled at him. I turned around and grabbed her hand. We ran to the Cornercopia and I saw that Clove was laying on the ground her throat gone. I pushed Nina on the Cornercopia. I turned to see Cato running up. I ran up to him and slit his throat. _

I woke up with someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and I saw Nina's blue eyes above me. "You ok?" she asked. I nodded and sat up. "What happened?" I asked. "Well I woke up to you gripping me then you kept saying my name then dont ever touch her again." Nina said. I looked at her then rememebered my dream. "Yeah sorry babe." I said kissing her forehead. "So my hot mentor what is the schedual?" Nina asked. I blushed at the nickname. "Well today is the first day of training." I told her. She looked at the end of the bed and saw her training outfit. She got up grabbed the garments and went into the bathroom. I left her room to go to my room to change.

{Nina's POV} I changed my clothing and walked out of my bathroom and my room. I went to the dining hall and sat down to eat when David and Peeta showed up laugjing. "She seriously did that?" Peeta asked. I raised my eyebrows. "Did you really tell my brother Rye that you were in love with him as a dare?" Peeta asked. I blushed and glared at David. "David made me." I mumbled. Peeta noticed the look on my face and kneled in front of me. "You ok?" He asked. I looked into his eyes and melted. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. Haymitch and Katniss came in followed by Effie. "Alright kiddies. What are your talents?" Haymitch asked. I giggled and smiled. "Nina can use a bow and arrow." David offered. "She's also handy with knives." Peeta added. "and she did help Peeta and his family at the bakary." Katniss said. "What about you David. "he's handy with hand to hand combat." I said. David blushed. "No I'm not Nina." David said. "Oh really? He can put my brother Gale on the ground in five minutes." I said.

"Well keep your talents hidden." Haymitch said. I nodded so did David. "Alright lovlies time to go." effie said clapping her hands together. I got up and followed her to the elevator. "Nina!" Peeta said. I turned to see Peeta running up to me. "Yes?" I asked. "I love you." Peeta said. I smiled and kissed Peeta's lips before going to the elevator. We got to the training room and I saw that only us and District 2 were here. Then again it was only 9:30. Sean saw me and smiled. He grabbed his district partner and dragged her over to us. "Hello 2." I said dryly. "Is that any way to treat an old friend?" Sean asked. I glared at him. "Who she?" I asked indicating his district partner. "My names Eliza. I was Cato's girlfriend before your little Lover Boy and Girl on Fire killed him." She said coldly. "I didnt have anything to do with his death. I am sorry though." I said. Eliza glared at me. Then the district 1 tributes came in. "Sean Eliza why are you conversing with the 12 tributes?" Asked the girl. "Well Glitter female 12 and I had some fun in the elevator last night, didnt we 12?" Sean asked winking at me.

"If you count attempting to rape me as fun sure." I said. Glitter, dumb name, smirked. "Sean are you going to take that?" The boy asked. Eliza scoffed. "Oh please, Onyx, he can take them both." Eliza said. "I wouldnt uderestimate her." David said. The tributes from ..and 11 all walked in. The little girl from 11 saw me and hugged me. "Hi!" She said smiling. "What's your name?" I asked her. "Sicily." The girl said. I smiled. "Nina." I said. She smiled then the Head Trainer,Atala came up. "Welcome tributes, I am Atala. These stations are here to help you train for the arena. There is no attacking other tributes. Save that for the Games. You are dissmissed." Atala said. 'I'm going to the Archery station." I said. "No, dont remember what Haymitch said." David warned me. "Oh right how about sword training?" I asked. David nodded and we went over to the sword training area. The rest of training went by fast. The next thing I knew I was eating dinner with Peeta and the others.

I was quite through the entire dinner and everyone was asking what was wrong. "I'm fine. May I be excused?" I asked Effie. She nodded and I left the table and went straight to my room. I grabbed the pregancy test box from where I hid it and locked myself in the bathroom. I took the test out of the box and I took the test. I waited a few minutes and then there was a beep. I looked at it and it had a little pink pluse sign on it. I gasped and it dropped out of my hands. I slide to the ground and I started crying. 'This can't be happining. I cant be pregnant.' I thought. Just then I heard a knock on the bathroom dorr. "Nina? Are you ok?" I heard Katniss ask. I unlocked the door and pulled her in. "Whoa! Nina?" She asked me. "Katniss, I'm preganat." I said. Katniss gasped.

* * *

**Ohhh Cliffie. Lol well thats chapter 7 chapter 8 will probably be up tomorrow night Love ya R&R **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I own Nina Hawthorne and Sophie Mellark. I am changing the babys name in honor of I SUCK HONEYMAN ROCKS I am also adding Katie, Clarie, Yuki, and Jenny.**

* * *

Chapter 8

{Nina's POV}

Katniss looked at me then the pregnancy test that was in my hands. "Katniss what do I do?" I asked. Katniss shook her head. "I dont know Nina. I really dont." Katniss said. "Nina? Where are you?" I heard Peeta call. I looked at Katniss for help. Katniss got up and helped me up. "Hid the test." Katniss said. I nodded and I threw it out the window. "Or that." Katniss said. Katniss opened the door and Peeta ran up to me and hugged me. "Where did you go? I got worried." Peeta said. I looked at Katniss and she smiled. "She was upset that you were laughing at what David told you this morning." Katniss said. I blushed. "You were upset because of that? Why didnt you tell me?" Peeta asked. I looked at Katniss then back at Peeta. "I didnt want you to feel bad." I lied. Peeta smiled and kissed me. "Nina, if somethings wrong tell me please?" Peeta said to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Well, I have to go David asked me a question and I need to go answer him." Katniss said leaving. "Let's go to bed." I said. Peeta nodded and we walked to the bed. I changed into one of his button-up shirts and laied next to him on my bed. "You look extremly sexy wearing my shirt like that." Peeta whispeered hotly into my ear. I smiled and kissed him. Peeta kissed me back and placed his hands on my hips. "Let's sleep my beautiful Fire Girl." Peeta said. I nodded and closed my eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

_In Dream_

_I screamed as a terrible pain came through my body. "Come on Nina. One more push." Peeta said. I grasped his hand as I let out one more scream. A baby's cry was heard through out the room. "Nina baby she's here." Peeta said. I looked up and saw Mrs. Everdeen holding a small bundle in her arms. "Here is your daughter." Mrs. Everdeen said handing me the bundle. I held mine and Peeta's baby girl in my arms. "She's beautiful Peeta." I said in awe. Peeta smiled. "How is my little sister?" I heard Gale say. "She's tired Gale, let her rest. Peeta that means you too." Mrs. Everdeen said. "Can I leave after Nina and I name our daughter?" Peeta asked. Mrs. Everdeen nodded and her and Gale left. "I like the name Sophie." I said. "Sophie Marie Mellark." Peeta said. I smiled and looked down at my baby girl._

I woke up the next morning and saw that Peeta was still asleep. I got up careful not to wake him and I took a shower and changed into my training clothes. I left the bathroom grabbed an apple and went to the Training Center. When I got down there I saw that I was the first one. I smiled and walked over to the archery station. "Why hello." The trainer said. I smiled. "So you an archer?" She asked me. I nodded and grabbed a bow and a sheath of arrows. I took my place and notched the arrow. I pulled bach the string and let it fly. It hit the dummy right where the heart would be. I heard clapping behind me and I turned to see Sean.

"What do you want 2?" I asked coldy. "Am I not allowed to complement you on your archery skills?" Sean asked. I glared at him. "Why dont you go fuck your district partner? She needs to forget about her little boyfriend." I said. Sean laughed. 'What?" I snapped. "Eliza cant forget about Cato." Sean said. 'Why?" I asked. 'They were engaged, and she was pregnant with his child. After he died she killed the baby and vowed to kill either Katniss' or Peeta's lovers and you are Peeta's lover." Sean said. "She killed that poor baby?" I asked. Sean nodded. "I'm trying to protect you Nina." Sean said. David walked in and glared at Sean. "Wait David...Sean's trying to protect me." I said.

"Why?" David asked. "Eliza wants to personally kill Nina to get revenge on Peeta for killing Cato." Seans said. "Well I guess Gale's safe." David said. Sean looked confused. "Who's Gale?" Sean asked. "My brother and Katniss' boyfriend." I said. Eliza walked in and glared at me. "Sean come on." She said. Sean looked at me then walked over to Eliza. Shortly after Glitter and Onyx walked in. "Let's go." David said. I nodded and walked to the edible plant's station.

Training went by fast. I walked back into District 12's floor and saw Peeta. "Peeta!" I yelled and I ran to him. I ran into his arms knocking him to the ground. "Whoa! Nina whats wrong?" Peeta asked. "Not here." I said. Peeta and I got up and I pulled him into my room. I closed and locked the door behind me. "Nina, whats wrong?" Peeta asked. "The dirstrict 2 female tribute was Cato's Fiance and she was pregnant with his child and when you killed him she killed the baby and vowed to kill who ever was your and Katniss' lovers. I'm your lover and I'm here in the Games with her. She wants to kill me." I said tears going down my cheeks. Peeta pulled me to him and held me. 'She wont touch you." Peeta said. "Sean's trying to protect me from Eliza." I said. Peeta nodded and held me to his chest. "She wont touch you I promise." Peeta said.

* * *

**Ohhh Cliffie. Lol well thats chapter 8 chapter 9 will probably be up tomorrow night Love ya R&R **


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I own Nina Hawthorne and Sophie Mellark. I am changing the babys name in honor of I SUCK HONEYMAN ROCKS I am also adding Katie, Clarie, Yuki, and Jenny.**

* * *

Chapter 9

{Nina's POV}

We laied down and I laied my head on his chest. Peeta's arm wrapped around my waist and his hand laid on my stomach. '_**if he only knew what I** **did**_**' **I thought. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. When I woke up I saw Peeta looking out the window. I got up and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his back. "Morning beautiful." Peeta said. I smiled and kissed his bare back. Peeta sighed and placed his hands on mine. "You have your private session with the Games makers today." Peeta said turning around. I nodded and changed. "Good luck my love." Peeta said. I blushed and kissed him. He kissed back and held me. "Go show em what District 12 can do." Peeta said. I smiled and went to the Training room. When I got down there I saw Sean and Glitter. Glitter saw me and smiled. She grabbed Sean's hand and ran twoards me. "Hey Nina guess what?" Glitter asked. "What?" I asked puzzled. "Sean asked me out." Glitter said hugging Sean. "Aww." I said.

Sean smiled and kissed Glitter's head. "Actually can I tell you guys something?" I asked. They nodded and I pulled them and David over to someplace private. "I'm pregnant." I said. Glitter smiled and hugged me. Sean and David smiled and they both hugged me. "Peeta's the father?" David asked. I blushed and nodded. "Does he know?" Sean asked. "No he doesn't I'm scared that he doesn't want the baby." I said. Sean looked at David and David nodded. "We have an idea." Sean said. I nodded. "We create an alliance. Glitter, Onyx, Ariel, Triton, David, and I plus you will be in it." Sean said. "Who's Ariel and Triton?" I asked. "The District 4 tributes." Glitter said. Sean grabbed a red-headed girl and a blonde boy and brought them over. Onyx saw us and quickly walked over. "So what's the plan?" Ariel asked. "We keep Nina alive." Sean said. "Wait why me?" I asked. "Well for starters your pregnant, and you deserve to win." Glitter said. I blushed. "And plus if we die we can see our loved ones." Ariel said. "Like who?" David asked. "Well Glitter was Glimmer's sister. Sean was Cato's Cousin, Eliza was Cato's fiance, Onyx was Glimmer's boyfriend, and I was Zora's brother." Triton said.

I nodded and looked around. Eliza was staring at me, she looked sad. I walked over to her. "What do you want?" She asked trying to sound cold. "You really dont hate me." I said. She looked up just as Onyx went in for his private session. Tears started to brim her hazel eyes her blonde hair falling out of the poorly done braid. She collapesed into my arms and buried her face in my shoulder. "I am so sorry for everything I did to you Nina, I was upset because of Cato's death." She said. "You know how Peeta was with the Carrers for a time?" I asked. Eliza nodded. "He told me that Cato told him how much he missed you and how he's going to miss his child's life."I said. Eliza smiled.

Onyx left the training room and Glitter went in. "Eliza. Join us." I said. "Who?" she asked. "Me Sean, Glitter, Onyx, Ariel, Triton and David."I said. Eliza nodded hugged me then Glitter came out and Sean went in. "Nina I'm scared." Eliza said. "You didn't train for this?" I asked. She shook her head. Sean came out. "Good luck." I said. She nodded and went in. Hours later it was just me. I looked around and David walked out. I smiled and walked in. I bowed to the gamemakers. "Nina Hawthorne District twelve." I said. They nodded and I grabbed the bow and started shooting arrows. They werent even paying attention. I grabbed three arrows and notched all three of them. I pulled back the string and let the arrows fly. they hit the roast pig. one in the snout the second arrow hit the stomach and the third hit the butt of the pig. I smiled at their reactions. Some looked at me and one fell in a punch bowl and another fell off the table.

I bowed and walked out of the training room with out being dissmissed. I walked upstairs and was bombarded with questions. "What happened?" Peeta asked. "I shot three arrows at the Gamemakers." I said. Haymitch smiled along with Peeta, Katniss and Cinna. Effie screamed. David laughed. "You did WHAT?" Effie screamed. "I shot three arrows at the Gamemakers." I repeated. "Well they are going to announce the scores tonight." Peeta said. "I'll probably get a low score." I said. "No I shot one arrow at them last year and got an 11." Katniss said. I smiled and we all sat down. Suddenly the elevator dinged and Sean, Eliza, Glitter, Onyx, ariel and Triton came in. "Hey." I said. I hugged Glitter, Eliza and Ariel. "Um whats going on?" Haymitch asked. "They are our allies." I said. Peeta smiled and him and Sean shook hands. Then their mentors came up. "Nina this is Cashmere and Gloos." Glitter said motioning to the two blondes. I smiled and shook their hands. "This is Brutus and Enobaria." Sean said. I smiled and shook their hands. I noticed a couple. A man with bronze hair and a girl with black hair.

I recognized the man. "Finnick?" I asked. The man looked at me then smiled. "Hello Nina long time no see." Finnick said. I smiled and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back slightly. "You know him?" Peeta asked. "Yeah. I was taken to the Capitoal at the age of six and I became part of District 4's male tributes prep team. I meet him then I was waxing his leg when he spoke to me." I said.

Flashback.

_I was standing on a stool. Waxing a 14 year olds leg. He had blonde hair and Sea green eyes. I placed the paper on the wax and ripped it off. He winced. "Sorry." I whispered. "Its ok." The boy said. I smiled and blushed. "I'm Finnick." The boy said. I smiled again. "Nina." I said. "How old are you?" He asked. "Im 6" I said. He smiled. "Well your done." I said. He got up and lifted me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed his arms under my butt. He walked over to the couch and sat down and placed me on his lap. "So Nina, why are you here?" Finnick asked. "They want me to be part of the Prep teams." I said. Finnick smiled. I smiled and hugged him. "Your like my brother Finnick." I said. "Your like my little sister." Finnick sdaid. The styalist Darcy came in. "NINA GET OUT!" Darcy screamed at me._

End flackback

I smiled. "Nina this is Annie Cresta." Finnick said introdicing me to the girl. I smiled and hugged her. "Nina lets sit down and watch the scres." Peeta said. I smiled and ran into his arms. We sat on the couch. 'Ladies and Gentalemen lets see these scores." Cesaer Flickermen said,

**_District_ 1**

Glitter-9

Onyx-9

_**District 2**_

Eliza-10

Sean-10

**_District 3_**

Girl-6

Boy-5

**_District 4_**

Ariel-10

Triton-8

_**District 5**_

Girl-4

Boy-7

_**District 6**_

Girl-8

Boy-9

_**District 7**_

Girl- 6

Boy-4

_**District 8**_

Girl- 7

Boy-7

_**District 9**_

Girl- 9

Boy- 10

_**District 10**_

Girl-7

Boy-8

_**District 11**_

Sicilly-9

Boy- 5

_**District 12**_

Nina-12

David-9

I looked at the screen at my score. A 12!. "I got a 12?" I asked. Peeta smiled and hugged me. Glitter and Sean High-fived me. Ariel, Finnick, Triton, Eliza, and Onyx all looked shocked.

* * *

**Ohhh Cliffie. Lol well thats chapter 9 chapter 10 will probably be up tomorrow night Love ya R&R **


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I own Nina Hawthorne and Sophie Mellark. I am changing the babys name in honor of I SUCK HONEYMAN ROCKS I am also adding Katie, Clarie, Yuki, and Jenny.**

* * *

Chapter 10

{Peeta's POV}

I cant beleive that Nina got a 12! I smiled as everyone left. Tomorrow was the interviews. I looked at Nina and smiled. Everyone left and we walked back to our room. Nina smiled and hugged me. "I cant beleive that you got a 12" I said to her. Nina smiled again and pulled me to the bed. "Peeta I love you." Nina said. "I love you too. Nina I'm worried." I said. "Why?" Nina asked. "After tomorrow your going into the arena and you may die." I said. Nina placed her hand on my cheek. "Peeta I'll be fine." Nina said. I smiled and kissed her softly. "Lets get to bed you are helping me tomorrow." She said. I smiled and we laied in bed. I closed my eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

I woke up with Nina laying on me her head on my left shoulder facing my neck. Her breath ghosting over my neck. Her arm is wrapped around my arm protectivly I smiled and placed my hand on the small of her back. She stirred slightly but didnt open her eyes. "Nina." I whispered into her ear. She opened her blue eyes and smiled at me. "Morning." She said. "Time for your traning." I said. "Wait I thought that I didnt have to train any more." Nina said. I laughed and shook my head. "Nope today you have to train for your interview." I said. "For my interview?" Nina asked. I nodded and we sat up.

"So we should think of an apporach for you to use." I said. Nina thought. "Well what about lovable?" She asked. "Nah. Thats what I did last year." I said. "Wellk what about a girl that just wants to come home to her lover?" Katniss asked. We both looked at her. "I think it could work." Nina said. I smiled and sat next to Nina. She snuggled up to me and I hugged her. "Lets have a practice interviwe?" Katniss asked. I nodded and sat across from Nina. "I'll be Ceaser." I said. Nina giggled and looked at me. "So Nina, what is your goal to win the Hunger Games? What is your motive?" I asked. "Well my motive is to return to the one person that I love the most besides my family." Nina said.

At the Interview.

"And who would that be my dear?" Ceraser asked her. My heart was pounding. "Peeta shes fine." KAtniss said to me. "The person that I love the most is here in the capitol but im not sure if I'll ever come back to him." Nina said blushing. "Oh and is it a tribute?" Ceaser asked. "No" Nina said giggling. "A mentor? Is it Haymitch?" Ceaser asked. Nina made a face that clearly said 'Ew.' "No. Is it Finnick Odair?" Ceaser asked, "No he's like a brother to me." Nina said. A set of awww's came from the Finnick lovers I smiled and patted his back. "Well is it...Peeta Mellark?" Ceaser asked Nina's blush deepens to a nice shade of scarlet. "It is." Nina says playing with her dress. Ceaser smiles as the crowd lets out cheers. "Now that dress is amazing. Let's give Cinna a round of applaus for another beautiful tribute." Ceaser said. Everyone was cheering and clapping. "Does this catch on fire as well?" Ceaser asked. Nina smiled and stood up. She started twirling and a ring a fire appeard around Nina's legs and it drifted upward. Nina's smiling and then she stops. "Woah." HSe said. her hand landed on her stomach and she turns a bit green.

Eliza's POV

"Are you alright Nina?" Ceaser asked. "I'm fine." She said. I smirked. The twirling is causing her to feel sick. The baby isnt happy, wait she isnt carrying a baby its a fetus. "We should get her off the stage before she hurles." Sean whispered. "Why dont you" I hissed at him. Sean looked confused but looked at Nina. The buzzer went off and Nina ran off the stage while Ceaser said her name. Sean ran towards her and into the unisex bathroom. I glared at the door after everyone ran in there to comfort her. So far my plan is working, Ive convinced everyone that I'll help protect Nina and her little fetus. I smirk as I see Peeta. "Eliza, where's Nina?" Peeta asked. "Oh she ran into the bathroom, she looked sick, Sean and the other's ran into the bathroom to see if she's ok." I said. Peeta nodded and ran into the bathroom. I smirked and walked to the elevator.

The door and I walked in and pressed the 2 boutten. The door closed and the elevator started moving. I looked around and pulled my locket out. I opened it and looked at the picture of me and Cato. I smiled and held it to my chest. The doors opened and I walked to my room. "Nina Hawthorne and Peeta Mellark will pay with their lives." I hissed. I smiled as I imagined their deaths. I will slit Nina's throat and when I win I will kill Peeta Mellark. I smirked and walked into my room and stripped out of my dress. I changed into my pajama's and climbed into bed. Tomorrow will be part one of my plan. During the bloodbath I will kill Onyx, and say it was an accedent. Nina you and that thing inside of you wont live after im through with you.

* * *

**Ohhh Cliffie. Lol well thats chapter 10 chapter 11 will probably be up tomorrow night Love ya R&R **


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I own Nina Hawthorne and Sophie Mellark. I am changing the babys name in honor of I SUCK HONEYMAN ROCKS I am also adding Katie, Clarie, Yuki, and Jenny.**

* * *

Chapter 11

{Nina's POV}

I started throwing up and I felt a hand on my back rubbing soothingly. I looked to see Glitter there rubbing my back. I smiled and wipped my mouth on a paper towle. "Nina! Are you alright?" I heard Peeta ask. I turned around and hugged him. "Yeah I'm fine." I siad. Peeta smiled. "You did amazing out there Nina." He said. I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. Peeta kissed back and held me to his chest. "I love you." Peeta said. "I love you too." I said. "Ok we have to go to sleep since tomorrow is the start of the games." Sean said. I nodded and I intertwined my fingers with Peeta's. He smiled and we walked back to my room. "Peeta, this may be my last night alive with you but can we..." I trailed off blushing. 'Have sex?" He asked. I blushed harder and nodded. Peeta smiled and placed his hand on my cheek. I kissed him and wound my arms around his neck and pressed my body to his. "I love you." He said to me.

Peeta let his hand glide down my body to my thigh and he lifted me up. My legs wrapped around his waist and I kissed him again. He walked us to the bed and he laid me on the bed. He started kissing my neck and I moaned. "Yes, baby, fuck me." I moaned out. "With due time my love." He said huskily. I moaned and he slide his hand on my stomach. I moaned and kissed him again. His hand went from my stomach to my breast. He kissed my neck again and started to remove my dress. He got up and started removing his clothes. I stripped out of my dress happy for the fact that Cinna told me not to wear a bra and panties. I pressed my naked body against his half naked form. "God you are so sexy." He moaned. I smiled and kissed his neck and started to undo the buckle of his trousers.

I satred to pull the pants down and I did the same to his boxers. His hardened cock sprung out and I smiled. I grabbed ahold of the shaft and started to pump. "Oh, Nina." He moaned. I smiled and pushed him on the bed. I climbed in between his legs and licked his cock. He moaned louder this time and I decided to take his cock into my mouth. I started bobbing my head up and down his shaft, "Nina," He moaned out as he threaded his fingers through my hair. I sucked harder and started to fondle with his ballsack. "NINA!" Peeta screamed before he cums in my mouth. I soallwed it and then I kissed him. He kissed back with as much passion as he did when we had our first kiss. "Your turn." He said seductivly. I smiled as he flipped us over and started to kiss me down my body. He got to my pussy and he started to lick me down there. I moaned and arched my back.

"Oh Peeta." I moaned. I felt his index finger trace my opening. "Oh god Peeta," I moaned out and I threaded my fingers through his blonde hair. He came up and kissed me. "Nina, are you sure you want this?" He asked. I nodded and kissed his neck. I felt him line up with me and I moved closer to him and he entered me. I moaned and clung to Peeta's back. He started to thrust in and out of me and I would moan everytime he thrusted in. "Nina." Peeta moaned. He he thrusted harder and faster. "Oh god Peeta!" I moaned out. He kissed my neck and thrusted even harder. "I'm gunna cum." He moaned. He thrusted one last time before he exploded in me. We collapsed on the bed. I smiled and kissed Peeta's sweaty forehead. He smiled and laid his head on my chest. "I dont want to lose you Nina." He said. I looked down at him and smiled. "You wont." I said.

The Next Day

I woke up and saw a pair of jeans and a black tee. I smiled and got dressed. I walked over to the bathroom and got dressed. When I left the bathroom and saw a note from Peeta. "_Love, I'll see you at the table I'm going to give you last minute advice. I love you Peeta."_ it said. I smiled and put on my shoes and walked out to the dining room. I saw David and we sat down at the table. "you said you had last minute advice Peeta." I said. he nodded. "I want you to trust everyone in your alliance except for Eliza." He said. I looked at him in confusion. "Why cant I trust her?" I asked. "Just dont please." He said.

* * *

**Ohhh Cliffie. Lol well thats chapter 10 chapter 11 will probably be up tomorrow night Love ya R&R **


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I own Nina Hawthorne and Sophie Mellark. I am changing the babys name in honor of I SUCK HONEYMAN ROCKS I am also adding Katie, Clarie, Yuki, and Jenny.**

* * *

Chapter 12

{Sean's POV}

Eliza and I walked onto the hovercraft that would take us to the arena. I saw Nina and Peeta talking over by the Hovercraft. He smiled at her and kissed her. She kissed back and walked onto the hovercraft. I walked in right after her and the Peacekeeper sat me next to her. "You ok?" I asked her. She looked down and started crying. "Hey dont cry you will survive." I said. She looked up at me and smiled. "Peeta wanted me to tell you that he is really happy that you want to protect me." She said. I smiled and a nurse came up to me and asked for my arm. I held out my arm and she injected the tracker into my arm. I winced and saw Nina cringed. "Its ok its just a small prick." I said. Nina nodded and held her arm out for the nurse. As soon as the needle was inserted into Nina's arm she gasped in pain. The tracker was inserted in her arm and she looked at me. "That hurt." She said. I smiled and soon we lifted off. "Sean I dont think I can do this." She said. We landed and we were taken away from each other before I could answer her.

{Nina's POV}

I was put in a room and I saw Cinna. "Cinna." I said. I hugged him and started to cry. "I cant do this I'm not fit for the Games." I said. "And why not Nina?" HE asked. "If I tell yuo you can not tell Peeta." I said. Cinna nodded and smiled at me. I took a deep breathe. "I'm pregnant." I said. "Why cant I tell Peeta that? Is he the father?" Cinna asked. "HE is the father but I'm scared that he doesnt want children. And if I dont make it out he wont have to worry about our child." I nodded and I heard a voice say that I needed to get in the tube. I stepped in and put on my jacket and I looked at Cinna. He nodded and I looked up.

The platform started upward and I took several deep breathes. The dark tube reveald the arena to my eyes. I looked around and saw a forest on the other side of the cornercopia. I looked at Sean and nodded. We disscussed last night that we would stay at the cornercopia.

_Sixty _

_Fiftey-nine_

_Fiftey-eight_

_Fiftey-seven_

Peeta if I die move on. Please I dont want you to give up love just because I'm not there.

_Fiftey_

_Fourty-nine_

_Fourty-eight_

_Fourty-seven_

_Fourty-six_

_Fourty-five_

Katniss if I die please take care of Peeta. Dont let him kill himself if I do die.

_Thirty-three_

_Thirty-two_

_Thirty-one_

_Thirty_

_Twenty-nine_

_Twenty-eight_

_Twenty-seven_

_Twenty-six_

_Twenty-five_

_Twenty-four_

_Twenty-three_

Sean if I dont win I want you to. If Eliza wins she might try to kill Katniss and Peeta and I dont want that.

_Eighteen_

_Seventeen_

_Sixteen_

_Fifteen_

_Fourteen_

_Thireteen_

_Twelve_

_Eleven_

_Ten_

_Nine_

_Eight_

_Seven _

_Six_

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

The gong sounded and I ran straight to the Cornercopia. I saw David grab a sword and kill the girl from three as she was about to kill him. I saw Eliza throw a knife by Onyx into the boy from five's chest. Thats the second person who died in the bloodbath. I saw Ariel kill the girl from seven. I grabbed the bow and arrows and turned to see the boy from eight standing above me. "Bye bye little twelve girl." He said. He lifted his sword above his head and I let out a scream. "Nina!" I heard Sean shout. I closed my eyes and perepared for the blow. Goodbye Peeta. I love you. I heard a scream and I saw the boy from eight laying on the ground dead. "Thanks Sean." I said. Sean smiled then looked behind me. I turned to see Glitter. I smiled at her then I turned to see the boy from eleven behind Sean getting ready to kill him. "Sean!" I screamed.I turned to see Glitter throw the spearshe had in her hands at the boy from eleven.

The spear went straight threw the boy from eleven's chest. Sean turned and saw the guy on the ground dead and he looked at Glitter. "You are so hot." Sean said I rolled my eyes at his childness. Glitter helped me up and everyone ran over to us. "Whats the death count?" I asked. "The girls from three and seven and the boys from five eight and eleven." Ariel said. I nodded and looked up at the sky.

{Eliza's POV}

I glared at Onyx. He was sappoused to be dead!Nina walked up to me. "You ok?" She asked. I put on a fake smiled and looked at her. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. I walked off and looked up at the sky. "Cato, I miss you. I promise that I'll avenge your death." I said.

{Sean's POV}

I looked down at the ground and stayed behind the tree. "Cato, my plan is to slowly kill off everyone then finally kill that little slut Nina." Eliza said looking up at the sky. I looked at the ground and sighed quietly. I turned and saw Glitter and Nina talking. I smiled and walked over to them and kissed Glitters cheek. "Hey." I said to her. "Hey." She said turning around and kissing my lips. I smiled into the kiss and I just hold her close to me.

* * *

**Ohhh Cliffie. Lol well thats chapter 12 chapter 13 will probably be up tomorrow night Love ya R&R **


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I own Nina Hawthorne and Sophie Mellark. I am changing the babys name in honor of I SUCK HONEYMAN ROCKS I am also adding Katie, Clarie, Yuki, and Jenny.**

* * *

Chapter 13

{Nina's POV}

I looked at the others and decided that it would be best if we went ahead and set up camp. I finshed with mine and Ariel's tent and I sat over by the fire. I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes. I could just picture what it would be like if Peeta and I were married with our child. I felt someone sit next to me and I opened my eyes to see Glitter to my left. "Hey," She said. "Hey." I said smiling. "We got through the first day." She said. I noddded then the Caitol Anthem started to play. It showed all of the kids that died today. I looked down and saw Sean walking over to us. "Hey dinners ready." He said. We nodded and got up and followed him. We ate some berries herbs and some meat. I looked around and I saw Ariel walking twoards me. "You need to rest Nina." she said.

I nodded and walked over to my tent and went to sleep.

In Dream

I was walking with Peeta and a little girl. she had my black hair and Peeta's blue eyes. I smiled and kissed Peeta's cheek. "Mommy! Daddy! look!" The little girl yelled. I smiled and walked over to her. "Its a Dandilion mommy." The little girl said. "yes it is." I said. Peeta walked up and I turned to see him holding a knife. "Peeta are you ok?" I asked. He grabbed the little girl, who started screaming. "Mommy! what is daddy doing?" She screamed. "Peeta what are you doing thats our daughter!" I yelled at him. "You and this child ruined my life! I never wanted children!" Peeta screamed as he rose the knife to kill the little girl. He started to bring down the knife to the girls neck.

End Dream

I shot up panting and covered in sweat. "Nina? Are you alright?" Ariel asked. "I had a nightmare." I said. "Is there someone you want?" She asked. "Can you get Sean and Glitter?" I asked. Ariel nodded and left the tent. About a minute later Sean and Glitter came in. "Nina whats wrong your crying?" Glitter asked. "I had a nightmare about me Peeta and this adorible little girl and he started to yell saying that me and the little girl ruined his life and he went to kill the little girl." I said bursting into tears. Glitter wrapped her arms around me. "He would never do that." Sean said. "but what if he does? Thats why I havent told him." I said through hiccups. Suddenly i felt sick and I ran out of the tent. I ran to the lake and started throwing up. "Ugh i hate morning sickness." I whispered.

I felt a hand on my back and it was rubbing. "Its ok." Sean said. I nodded and whipped my mouth. "Lets go hunting." Eliza said. I nodded and grabbed my bow and arrows. We all started walking into the forest. Suddenly I heard rustling and turned to see the boy from three and the girls from six and ten. "Guys." I said. Eliza and the boy from three went at it and the girl from six went to attack Sean and the girl from ten started to attack Onyx. The girl from six pinned Sean to the ground and had a knife to his throat. I notched an arrow and shit it into her neck. She fell to the ground dead and two cannons went off. I turned to see the boy from three dead.

Then another two cannons sounded. I turned to see that Onyx killed the girl from ten. "Lets go back." I said. Everyone nodded and we went back to camp. As we were walking a parachute came twoards me. "Who is that for?" Sean asked. Glitter grabbed it and opened it. "It's for Nina." She said. She handed me the metal container that was in the parachute. 'Eat this and apply the cream to your stomach twice a day. -K' "Who is it from?" Sean asked. "Its from Katniss." I said. Everyone nodded they knew that Katniss knew about my pregnancy. We got back to camp and I sat next to David. "I wish Peeta was here." I said. "You will be with him again. I promise." David said.

I sighed. "I hope." I said. I looked around to see Eliza sharpening her knives. Suddenly I was knocked to the ground. "Nina!" David screamed. I turned to see the girl from nine. I grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. She head butted me and ran off. I placed my hand on my nose and pulled it away too see blood. "Come on Nina lets go get you cleaned up." Sicily said. I nodded and we went to my tent. "The baby didnt get hurt did it?" Sicily asked once we got into the tent. "No thank God it didnt." I said. I looked out of the tent to see Sean and Glitter cuddling by the lake. "You miss him dont you?" Sicily asked. "yeah. He's my world." I said.

* * *

**Cliffie. Lol well thats chapter 13 Chapter 14 will probably be up tomorrow night love you R&R**


End file.
